Ice Crystal
by FallenShateiel
Summary: DMRL


**Ice Crystal.**

C: One Shot

R: T

P: DM/RL

S: Draco is now Potions Master. Remus has no choice but to trust him.

* * *

Of course he didn't have a reson to trust him. At least Severus' coldness was legitimate, seeing asx how being nearly aten by someone cannot ever make you best of friends.

But Malfoy had no reason.

Remus wasn't the Death Eater ( no matter if he was a spy, like Severus) he was the reluctant werewolf. That was it. And if he took the Wolvesbane Potion he was literally harmless (if somewhat delirius.)

Why could'nt this young man see that. It made him angry, yet sad at the same time. It made him want to throw things and to cry in frustration.

Instead, he politely accepted the goblet that was given to him every month. Sometimes having shivers creep donw his spine when their fingers accidently touched.

The young blonde man's hands were like ice, whislt his were hot. The young man always took his hand away first. It was rather insulting and demeaning making Remus fell disgusted with himself.

He had the suspicions that Malfoy wanted it that way. So he didn't react and kept his cool about it.

Drinking the Wolvesban he continued to concentrate on the potion and not the animosity of the man to his right. The taste seemed better, still disgusting but better.

"I've been experimenting with the formulae that Severus left behind." The cool drawl hit Remus cold in the stomach.

"Well thank you. Severus wasn't able to spare any time for experimentation seeing as he had to deal with 'idiot children'." It still made Remus smile when thinking of Severus' cynical and downright mean comments of people.

He was shocked to hear the soft chuckle of the young man beside him.

"Especially teaching Longbottom..." Oh those days when Remus needed to Wolvesbane were the most entertaining. Instead of snide remarks about the werewolf, Severus would throw up his hands and go on a rampage about how stupid Longbottom was...

"Ah, if you were there when we were younger Draco. The absolute hate between him and Sirius and the pranks they played..." Remus loved those days when one of the them had shock pink hair or had grown an extra eye.

"I've heard some of the stories. Though none of you." Remus smiled sadly.

"Severus and I were small acquaintances when we were children until Sirius took one particular prank too far. After that we were nothing but associates."

"Was ilt the werewolf fiasco?"

Startled Remus turned to look at Malfoy's face.

"Would you sill talk to me freely if I nearly killed you?"

"No."

Sigh.

* * *

Remus could hate the moon. Destroy it even.

But at the moment he was underneath his desk curled up like a dog waiting for the morning light to come. He could smell the deep mohogany when he breathed. Could hear the owls in the Owlrey go back and forth in the night...

For some reason he kept picking up the scent of the expensive cologne that Malfoy wore. He could hear the vials clinking as they were moved. He wondered what Malfoy was doing up so late...

* * *

_I feel sick._

That was the first coherent thought Remus had as he changed back and crawled out from under his desk.

"Drink this." A pale hand holds a goblet infront of him. It bubbles and explodes with a smell that makes Remus want to gag.

After gulping down what he could. Remus goes to sit ont he nearest chair. Not even remotely aware that he's still naked.

Yet he can smell the familiar scent of arousal.

"Draco what brings you here?" an innocent question.

"Couldn't sleep and wanted to see how you were getting on." That simple huh?

"Thank you."

"It takes a moment to start working but you'll be fine in a few moments."

"Like a Pepper- up Potion?"

"I modified it."

"Impressive." Obviously working on it last night.

The smell coming from Malfoy is intoxicating and driving the ambered eyed werewolf mad...

"It has some side effects." Malfoy looks impassive.

"Such as?"

"That." The purpling strained erection.

"And how should we fix that?" Remus wanted him to say it.

"Cold showers usually work wonders." Cold drawl.

It really pisses Remus off.

* * *

Remus will always blame the werewolf in him for his actions. The way the smell of sexual things drew him to do things he shouldn't.

No matter how delicious taking the blonde man's virginity was. How angelic it looked to see the Malfoy in him act as as Ice Crystal cracking, melting under the sun.

It may not have been the best to hurt the already wounded man in the way that he did. No matter if said man was encouraging it. With the way he didn't push Remus away when he was brutally kissed. The way he allowed his robes to ripped off his body.

No matter if every night when dinner was over in the Great Hall the young blonde would come to Remus to lose his dignity laying on a bed desk or even the door he barely walked in through. As well as lose his voice screaming Remus' name. While Remus pillaged his body.

No matter if Remus branded Draco Malfoy as his mate.

Made him a werewolf.

Because he was his Slytherin ice crystal to his hot burning amber.

_Le fin.

* * *

_

A/N: I know it dosen't do the pairing justice.


End file.
